Christmas Miracles
by GhostHuntHQ
Summary: Join Mai on a Christmas Adventure! Written by Snavej and TeaAddictedGhostHunter.
1. Prologue

Christmas Miracles

A young girl, no older than fifteen, walked through the darkening streets of Tokyo. She pulled her jacket closer around her shivering body.

Had she had one, her mother probably would have reprimanded her for not doing her jacket up. But she could not. The zip was broken.

The occasional shop had adverts for Christmas deals, but the girl ignored these. She neither knew nor cared that it was Christmas Eve. Today was a day like any other.

Besides, Christmas had always been a disappointment. No amount of Christmas cheer was going to give her what she truly wanted.

Most people striding past the girl barely noticed her existence. They had their heads down, hands in pockets, scarves wrapped high over their ears. Their brains filled with their own problems; getting home, paying the mortgage, getting their car fixed, finding a babysitter…

The girl strayed from the main road into a residential area. Her feet guided her without conscious thought.

This girl had only one problem: finding some shelter for the night. She had long since given up on the idea of food. She would worry about that tomorrow. Maybe…

She looked around for people watching before darting down the sides of one of the houses. This was a safe place, she had been there before. There was a bench in this garden, one just high and long enough for her to fit nicely underneath.

The girl was fortunate. She crept under the bench and snuggled up. The dirt was packed hard, almost frozen from the cold weather. But she had been here before. Enough that there were a few dents premade in the soil where her hip and shoulder rested.

Like a memory foam mattress, she thought to herself. What luxury!

The young girl closed her eyes, listening to the hooting of owls and the wind whistling through the trees. She might have fallen asleep at one point, she was not sure.

But a new sound had caught her attention.

She was not alone in the garden.

* * *

 **Check out the video for this story on youtube!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Which was exactly why the occupants had not noticed their intruder.

But Mai had.

True, she should not have been in their garden. But they had a nice little bench that would shield her from the weather. However, that was not the issue here.

The issue was that a tall, dark haired and definitely creepy looking man was trying to break in. He even had a sack!

Mai crept out from under her makeshift shelter. The sack looked lumpy. Perhaps this was not his first burglary tonight…

A wild thought flickered through Mai's mind. If she stopped this thief then maybe the family would be so grateful they would take her in…

Maybe even give her a home…

She shook her head to rid herself of the ridiculous notions.

She had an intruder to stop.

Mai scrambled to her feet and crept forwards. The man seemed unaware of her presence. Her breathing was so shallow that she could not even see it in the cold night air.

She staggered slightly, but did not fall.

"Stop!" She tried to shout, but her voice was weak. Gathering her limited strength, she launched herself as best as she could at the man. Mai managed to knock him to the ground. Beneath her frail body, he groaned.

"What are you doing?"

"That's… Keiko-chan's house," Mai mumbled from the floor. She was not entirely sure where the thought had come from, but it seemed right. "Keiko-chan brings me food. You can't hurt them."

Suddenly realising where she was, Mai scampered to her feet and backed away. Lights had come on in the house.

Lights meant danger.

So she ran.

Once Mai was out of sight, a plump figure walked out of the shadows and held a hand out to the man on the ground.

"Are you okay, Lin?"

"My ankle," Lin muttered. "We need to get out of here."

"Not again…" The teenage boy sighed.

He pulled Lin to his feet, careful not to get dirt on his red suit. Together, they disappeared into the night.

X~X~X

Mai did not know how far she ran. Nor did she recognise where she was as nothing was particularly distinguishable: every house and building looked the same in dim light. There was rocksalt on the road where the gritters had been, the grains stabbing through her worn shoes.

Tired eyes scanned around for somewhere to rest. Sleeping through the night always made it easier.

She spotted a small play park. Trying not to trip over her own numb feet, Mai walked over to it and slipped under one of the benches.

It was cosy under the bench. The ground felt warm. Mai pulled her jacket off and balled it up for use as a pillow.

Had anyone spotted the young girl, they would have likely been shocked by her pale complexion, her shallow breathing, and her lack of warm clothing. But no one walked past.

Most people were asleep on the night of Christmas Eve.

Most people would not miss a homeless child. Some parent would likely find her in a few days, forever asleep under the bench.

X~X~X

Yet Mai awoke.

She did not want to open her eyes. Whatever she was lying on was soft, warm and provided no reason to protest her body's prominent desire to fall back asleep.

"If I were you, I would eat this," a harsh voice said from somewhere above her head.

Frowning, Mai opened her eyes.

Red velvet consumed her vision. She had never seen something so luxurious and bright.

"Sit up." It was the harsh voice again.

Mai forced a hand onto the velvet surface and pushed herself upwards. A cool breeze ruffled her hair.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice was so small it was almost blown away by the wind. She spotted a plate on the seat next to her. It contained a single, gigantic chocolate cookie.

"Eat it."

Mai looked around at the owner of the voice. In the seat in front of her was a stranger. From the voice, Mai guessed the rounded figure was male. Probably a boy, as his voice had a youthful quality about it.

She picked up the cookie and sniffed it. It smelt wonderful. Sweet and warm, like it had just been taken from the oven. Tentatively, Mai took a small bite.

It tasted better than she could have imagined.

Her next bite was bigger, and the one after that, bigger still. The cookie did not last long, but Mai did not regret it for a moment. She licked a stray crumb from her lips and savoured the flavour.

"I usually return the milk, so be grateful."

Mai looked momentarily at the boy, then noticed the glass of milk next to the plate. She picked it up and drank a bit.

Smiling at the idea of getting a milk moustache, Mai gulped the rest of the liquid down.

With a satisfied stomach, she now started to take in more of her surroundings. The thing she was sat on seemed to be some kind of cart, lined with red velvet. Behind her seat were several sacks. Curiosity burning within her, she reached over and tried to open one and found that there were a load of brightly wrapped boxes inside.

Frowning, she turned back to where the boy sat. She leant forwards, trying to get a better look at him.

He was wearing red too. It was the same shade as her seat. His hat was trimmed in white fur and had a white furry pom pom at the end of its tip. His suit also had white fur cuffs.

Mai shuffled she saw something much more the boy's hands were reigns, leading to several majestic reindeer.

Reindeer that were flying.

The thing that they were in was flying.

Mai peered over the side and was almost sick. She could see headlights from cars and adverts in the sprawling streets below.

"Oh my… Where the hell am I? Is this a dream?" she shrieked. She climbed over the divide between them and tapped the shoulder of the boy. "Who the hell are you?!"

He turned his head.

Mai took in his gorgeous blue eyes, dark hair poking out from under his hat and the oddly white beard growing from his face. Despite its bushiness, Mai could discern a smirk from under the beard.

"I'm Santa, obviously."

* * *

 **Check out this story on youtube!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

"You're not very cheerful for a Santa," Mai muttered.

The so-called Santa's ears heard her words, and with a furrowed brow he added, "And how many Santas have you met?"

"None," Mai admitted.

"So you don't have a lot to base that assumption on."

"Well, no."

"Besides, you would not be cheerful if you were forced into this job considering the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

A silence enveloped the two, Mai's face burning with impatience.

"In any case, you have put me behind schedule."

"Behind schedule?! How is that my fault?"

He did not dignify her a response. Instead, after a quick review of a list procured from his pocket, he turned to her with a wry expression.

"You will work for me."

"N-No. No way." She scooted as far away from him as she could in the crammed sleigh.

"You injured my assistant elf."

She froze, eyes wide in terror. Who on earth was he talking about? She racked her brain, but her memory was fuzzy.

Then it struck her.

She remembered that tall man breaking into Keiko-chan's house. The nerve of that guy!

"I… I didn't."

"You sprained his ankle, putting him out of work and thus wasting my time. I had to return all the way to the North Pole with him in tow."

"It wasn't my fault! He was breaking in!"

"Are you honestly so idiotic to not even understand that he was doing his job and delivering presents?"

"Santa's not real," she laughed, "You're just playing pretend. I don't know how you got this sleigh to fly, or if we're just in a studio or something, but… I-I was just trying to protect my friend!"

"While your actions would likely warrant you an automatic place on the Naughty List, your justification for your actions is sound."

"Huh?"

"It appears you are doubtful of my career choices, but as it stands, you can either work for me, or freeze to death on the streets."

She shut her mouth, forced into an uncomfortable silence. But nevertheless, he continued.

"You almost died after pulling such a stunt on Lin. I saved you."

"So? I didn't ask to be saved! If you want to gloat about saving me, go ahead! You should have saved them, not me."

She huffed, the cold air entering her lungs. She could not believe this guy! There was no way she would work for someone so stuck up!

"What will it be?"

She thought it over rather quickly. If she asked to be returned to the streets, he might deposit her anywhere. That would make getting her bearings difficult. If she took him up on his offer, she could at least enjoy the warm sleigh ride.

Right now, she was safe and her hunger satiated by that delicious cookie. Who knows, maybe he would bring her more from his breaking and entering. Though the idea of eating stolen goods that poor, ignorant children had left out for a phony like Santa Claus left her conflicted.

She was better than that. She held no desire to be affiliated with a cookie stealing criminal.

Nevertheless, she lowered her head, bit her lip, and clenched her fists. Choosing to not help would essentially seal her fate. She would be crazy to turn down an offer to sit inside a warm comfy space and hand presents to the bearded man so he could fulfill his crimes.

She was feeling selfish, but maybe it was self preservation.

She blinked before focusing her determined gaze on him.

"Okay."

"Good. In order to remain on schedule, we will have to work efficiently."

"I find it hard to believe you can, since you look like a stuffed turkey…"

He sighed.

"That's why you're going to deliver presents."

"You want me to break in?! I am not breaking into someone's house!" She stomped her foot in defiance. "That's it, I don't want to do this! Just drop me off!"

He complied and angled the sleigh downwards until he came to land on the roof of a nearby house.

"Well, get out then," he said.

"We're on a roof!" she complained. "You can't leave me on a roof!"

"I can."

"Jerk."

Begrudgingly, Mai climbed out. She shivered as the wind blew, immediately regretting her decision.

"Stop being noisy, take this present and climb down that chimney."

He threw a brightly coloured box at her, which she caught clumsily.

"What am I supposed to do?" she hollered.

"Be quiet and don't wake the occupants, unless you want the police on your tail."

"I'd probably be better off…" she grumbled.

"Catch."

Another wrapped package fell into her hands.

"Why did you throw another one?"

"Two children live here, stupid."

"Is this all kids get these days? Just one present each?"

"We provide one gift for every child, whatever else they receive comes from their family and acquaintances."

"Don't you mean friends?"

But he never replied.

Mai shimmied down the chimney, aided by a rope thrown from the back of the sleigh. As she landed, she dusted soot off of her blackened clothes and made her way to the vibrant Christmas tree in the living room. It towered over her small frame. Tinsel reflected the light's brilliance all over the room.

It was beautiful.

Dressed in rags, Mai felt very out of place. The room looked like a scene from a Christmas card. Certainly the supposed Santa on the roof above her fit the image more perfectly than Mai could.

"Imagine if the children were up and saw me," she mumbled, depositing the gift underneath the tree's branches. She saw other gifts each wrapped up in colourful, sparkling paper.

The one Santa provided was also brightly coloured, but had a traditional feel to it. Mai reckoned that the ribbon that held it together must have been tied by hand as one side of the bow was considerably smaller than the other. She wanted to even it up but refrained as she was too scared of breaking anything.

She turned around, catching sight of a tall glass of milk and a plate full of cookies.

Her stomach growled as she pocketed the the edible goodies and gulped down the milk. It was sweet and smooth and almost made her hunger subside.

She returned to the chimney, where the rope swayed before her.

"Hurry up!"

"Coming!"

She climbed, her palms burning from the harshness of the rope. If she had to endure more of this tonight, she would lose her mind.

As she reached the top, a harsh winter wind jostled her hair.

Santa remained where she left him, as if he had not moved an inch. Perhaps he was too bloated to move around. She giggled, finding some amusement in the terrible arrangement she found herself in.

He turned to her, eyes cold and calculating.

"Let's go."

"Okay, okay!"

She climbed back into the sleigh, wondering just how many more deliveries she would have to do before this suspicious 'Santa' would drop her off on the streets. She yawned, leaning against the back of her seat as the sleigh lifted off into the sky.

Assuming this was even real, he would use her and forget her by the following morning.

* * *

 **Check out this story on youtube!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Mai did not know when she had fallen asleep, but when she woke up, she heard the faintest sound of jingling bells and childish laughter. The smell of peppermint and gingerbread entered her nostrils, causing her stomach to growl. She felt blissfully warm alone inside the sleigh.

"Come on."

Mai's bleary eyes focused on the boy claiming to be Santa. He stood in the doorway of the shed where the sleigh was parked. He had his arms folded across his chest, tapping his foot in impatience.

"Where are we?"

"The North Pole of course. This is Santa's grotto."

The pom pom of his hat had fallen in front of his eyes. He flicked it over his shoulder and turned on his heel, leaving the shed.

Mai scrambled from the sleigh to follow his retreating figure.

The building was composed of strong wooden logs covered in a blanket of snow, framed with icicles reaching down from the tiled roof. It had a charming quality of wintry bliss. Beyond the cold snow, a warmth radiated from the doors that Santa opened.

"Where are you taking me?" Mai asked. When he did not respond, Mai asked another question, "Is Santa your actual name?"

"No."

"What's your real name? And why aren't you old? Isn't Santa supposed to be an old man?"

He led her into a large room and pointed to a chair. Mai sat, pouting.

"Ayako!" he called. "Where are you?"

"I'm busy!" a screech replied.

"I have a severe case of hypothermia for you to deal with."

"You what!?"

A woman stormed into the room like a hurricane. The woman's ears were pointed and stuck out slightly from her flaming hair.

"You brought back another street rat for me to deal with, didn't you?"

Mai watched, expecting not-Santa to look somewhat guilty.

He did not.

Instead, she felt guilty for being there.

"I can just leave…" she mumbled. "I don't want to be in the—"

"You will lie on that medical bed right now," Ayako stated, pointing. Mai did as she was told.

"Noll, this is not acceptable! You can't just bring back every stray you fancy!"

"I'm not a stray!" Mai objected.

"Shut up, urchin."

Mai cowered, glancing away from the woman, upset by her vicious words.

Ayako had already turned back to... Noll? Was that what she had called him?

"She was going to die."

"Yes and you swooped in and now I have to do a medical. This should be my time off. No one is supposed to be working now. Christmas Eve is over!" Ayako complained, returning her attention to Mai. "This brat is skinny and rude and you want me to nurse her back to full health no doubt."

She pulled on gloves and stomped over to Mai with a thermometer.

"Open up," she ordered and poked the thermometer in Mai's mouth. "She's freezing. Where did you find her?"

"Streets of Tokyo."

Ayako pursed her lips.

"Get me a hot drink and some chocolate."

"I am not your assistant elf," Noll objected. "Get them yourself."

"Do you want her to die?"

Noll grumbled and left.

"Am I going to die?" Mai whispered. She did not feel like she was about to wither away.

Ayako's face remained in a deep frown as she checked Mai's vitals and gathered together some blankets. She surrounded Mai with so many that Mai felt like she was in her own personal igloo.

Noll returned a minute later with a cup of tea and the largest bar of chocolate that Mai had ever seen.

"You used a Christmas Miracle on her," Ayako accused.

"She was going to die," Noll repeated.

Ayako took the drink from him and passed it to Mai.

"Drink."

Mai drank.

"Was I wrong?" Noll asked.

"Judging from her state now, if you had not, she would have died."

Fortunately, Mai was too busy drinking to hear her words.

"She needs some warmer clothes," Noll said.

"I'll find something."

Ayako left.

"Eat."

Mai downed the rest of her tea and took the chocolate bar.

"Do you eat sweets every day?" she asked through a mouthful.

"No."

"Oh, so why are you so fat?"

"I'm not."

Mai raised an eyebrow and pushed an arm out of her blanket bundle to prod Noll in the stomach.

He rolled his eyes in reply and pulled off his hat. The white beard began to recede.

Noll proceeded to undo the buttons of his jacket. As he did so, his body deflated like a balloon. As Noll pulled off the jacket, he revealed a skinny, thermal top clad body.

Mai's mouth fell open in shock.

"It's magic…" Mai mumbled.

Noll pulled the jacket back on, but did not do it up. Mai noticed as white stubble reappeared on his chin.

Ayako reappeared with an armful of clothes.

"Here, put something on."

"I'll wait outside." Noll departed.

Mai pulled off her ragged clothes and pulled on new warm tights, a skirt, a t-shirt and a baggy, wooly jumper. Ayako also provided her with some fur-lined boots.

"That'll do," Ayako muttered.

Mai grabbed the chocolate bar and offered her a piece.

"Here."

"Thanks," Ayako said gruffly. Some of her anger dissipated as the chocolate hit her lips. "I don't mean to sound hateful towards you. Only, Noll has a habit of bringing starving orphans home and expecting me to nurse them all back to health."

"But isn't that good?"

"When they live it is," Ayako admitted. "But not all of them do."

Mai frowned, then hugged Ayako as best as she could.

"I'm sure you do your best though! And I bet every person you've saved is as grateful as me," she mumbled.

A small smile graced Ayako's lips..

"Go on, he'll be wanting to show you around," Ayako said. "Keep drinking warm things and eating sweet food. If you feel worse, come back, okay?"

"Will do."

Mai beamed up at Ayako before skipping off to the door, chocolate bar in hand.

"You look less like a street rat now," Noll commented, standing against the wall by the door.

"Yup," Mai agreed. "Where are we going next then, fake-Santa?"

"Really?" Noll rolled his eyes. "You've seen all this and still don't believe I'm real?"

"This could all be a hallucination," Mai pointed out as she squinted up at him. "I mean I've never tasted chocolate as good as this in real life!"

"I doubt you've had real Belgium chocolate before," Noll said dryly. "Come on."

And, with that, he strode down the corridor. Mai sighed, took another bite of her chocolate and followed after him.

* * *

 **Check out this story on youtube!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

All Mai could hear was the stamping of their boots on the wooden floors, making her uneasy. Soon, they approached a music studio with many instruments. The lights were out, save for the flashing of the red recording buttons.

"A one, a two—"

Noll flicked the light on, sparks went flying and Mai squealed.

"What are you doing?" Noll demanded, causing the hair on Mai's neck to stand on end. His voice was quite fearsome.

Inside the studio, a man with bleached hair tied back in a ponytail was sitting with a bass guitar, plucking the strings as they produced a low sound. Like Ayako, this man also had pointed ears. He lacked any and all Christmas cheer save for his skin tight shirt that had 'Christmas Rock' across the front.

His face lit up before he realised who it was and grimaced. He jumped up from his seat and adjusted his shirt in an attempt to make himself look presentable.

"Oi, you scared me there, thought I was seeing a ghost." He scratched the back of his neck before glowering at Noll.

"You should begin to prepare the music sheets for the upcoming year, Takigawa."

But Takigawa did not appear to have heard Noll's comment.

"Oh, hey! While I have you, I want to make new tracks and Gene had said it was okay… But you haven't and… Doh! Hey, who is this? Your new friend?" Takigawa approached, getting so close to Mai that their noses practically touched. She blushed, her eyes widening as she stepped back.

"I-I'm Mai."

"Mai, hm? I could make a song with that name." He winked, before snapping his fingers and returning to Noll.

"So, how about I get your approval to change the music to a more, rock style, to energise the kids and maybe even release the tension in that old hag Ayako."

"I am not accepting your request."

"But Noll! Gene said—" He stopped upon witnessing Noll's intense, fiery stare. He lowered his hand and looked down at his boots.

"Your request has been denied."

"Hey!" Mai whined, "He was just trying to suggest something new, you kill joy!"

Noll rolled his eyes.

"If you want to defend unproductive employees, by all means, I'll leave you to it."

He strode away, leaving her with a quivering lip.

"Don't take it too personally, he always acts like that… A real jerk."

Mai shook her head, before taking the chocolate bar and offering a piece to Takigawa. Takigawa grabbed it and popped it into his mouth.

"That's good chocolate."

"What were you trying to do?"

"I wanted everyone to get together for a Christmas Rock concert!"

"That sounds fun."

"It would be if Gene hadn't... " He trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, Noll only ever likes to think about work and so anything fun is always a negative for him."

"That's not fair at all…"

A silence encompassed the two before Takigawa grinned, flicking his fringe away from his eyes.

"By the way, I'm Monk."

"But isn't your name Takigawa?"

"Yes, but I'd rather go by my nickname."

"Your nickname?" Mai arched a brow.

"Well, it's complicated. You see, I grew up training to be a monk like the rest of my family. But it just wasn't for me! I started out making jingles, and it turned out that I'm pretty good. That's why I was hired, graced to work under the most ruthless micromanager in the entire world."

"Santa?"

Monk waved his hand.

"Kid you not, he was just a puny kid of about thirteen when he took over as… We usually reference him as the manager, but he's the Head Elf technically."

Mai froze. How old was he? He did look rather young. And an Elf at that? But he did not have pointed ears like Ayako or Monk.

"Is he immortal?" She gulped.

"Oh man," Monk wheezed from laughter, "If he was, I'd be terrified. But no, the business of Santa is an inherited position."

"You mean his father was Santa?"

"Technically, and you might get to meet the man. He's very nice. He was a good Santa in his time."

"Why isn't he Santa now?"

"Well, he's gotten too old and it's time for his kids to learn the trade."

She wished to ask more, but then a shout from behind ended their conversation.

"I thought I informed your boss about hair regulations! No long hair for men!"

"Oh boy, _Hirota_." Monk sighed and turned around to face the inspector. "He was just here, and wasn't so bothered as you are, you traditionalist."

"It's to ensure your hair does not get stuck in the equipment! Women have to wear buns or keep their hair at shoulder length," Hirota said, tapping his pen on his clipboard.

"My hair is at my shoulders…"

At this, Hirota's face soured.

"It's indecent."

"Um, why are you fighting about hair?" Mai asked.

Hirota quickly regained his composure while Monk crossed his arms.

"I am an inspector hired by this establishment under strict orders to ensure efficient and safe work conduct."

"Ooh, he used the 'E' word."

Mai turned to Monk, her expression inquisitive.

"It's one of Noll's favourite words. Efficient."

"Which is why you need to cut your hair… And also, you have exposed wires in your office. You will have to do your... Job... Elsewhere until it is fixed." He hugged his clipboard to his chest and looked down his nose at Monk.

"But my office is where I make the best lyrics…" Monk groaned.

"And you, young lady," Hirota narrowed his eyes, sweat dripping from his forehead, "You should not have food around electrical equipment!"

"Um, sorry, would you like some?" Mai held the bar out for him to take a piece.

"Are you trying to bribe an official?!"

"Ah, we were just leaving," Monk gripped Mai's shoulders, whirling her around to the exit. "She's a newbie, got to show her around!"

"Wait! I'm not done with your report!" Hirota called after them.

"And I'm not done growing my hair!"

* * *

 **Check out this story on youtube!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

"Where are you taking me?"

Monk paused his long strides to answer Mai by looking her up and down. He then gestured to her body. She frowned at him, so he expanded verbally.

"You're what…? Ten? Eleven years old?"

Mai's mouth dropped open in anger.

"So I'm taking you to John since he's in charge of the kids!"

Monk continued walking. Mai shut her mouth before bounding after him.

"I am not ten! I am fifteen years old thank you very much! Fifteen and a half!"

"No way," Monk replied. "But you're so tiny!"

"And you're so loud," a dry voice said.

Mai spun around to see Noll walking towards them.

"He called me tiny!" she complained to Noll, who rolled his eyes.

"She is tiny," Monk pointed out.

"Could you all lower your voices, please?" a soft voice said from behind Noll. A short, blonde haired man stood with his arms crossed and an attempt at a glare on his face. "I just put the young ones down to sleep."

"Sorry," Mai squeaked.

"I'll be off, bye kid!" Monk ruffled Mai's hair, saluted to Noll, and waved at the new man before disappearing.

"You're new. Nice to meet you, I'm John." John held his hand out to Mai, who shook it.

"Your accent is weird."

John smiled graciously.

"Australian."

"And you chose to live here? In the cold?"

"Well, someone has to keep an eye on the young ones."

Mai watched his eyes flicker towards Noll. She frowned, but John did not continue.

"You ditched me!" Mai accused Noll.

"I have more important things to do than keep an eye on you."

"Like what?"

"Like ensuring that the elf children have been put to bed. They need sufficient sleep in order to be well rested for work."

"You make children work?" Mai sounded scandalised.

"Mai," John began, "These children were rescued, like you probably were, from the point of death. They make toys here. They all think they have the best job in the world."

Mai did not look convinced.

"Would you rather they had died?" Noll asked.

"Well no!"

"Would you rather they were unhappy with their situation?"

"Of course not! But kids should be playing! Or at school!"

"They should," John agreed. "But they get some play time and education here ."

Noll pursed his lips.

"Shortages required longer working hours in this last month, we have discussed this."

"Huh?" Mai looked from one man to the other.

"I know, but that doesn't make it right."

"It was well within legal limits. They will all be getting extra time off this month," Noll stated. "They knew this and agreed."

"Because they would never want to disappoint Santa," John said. "Only the Santa they did not want to disappoint was not you, Head Elf."

"I know that."

Mai pouted, annoyed at the lack of explanation.

"Gene would not have—"

"What Gene would have done is neither here nor there. Come on Mai."

"But I want to meet everyone!"

"Yes, good idea. Some of the older children are still awake."

John led Mai and a reluctant Noll into the dormitories.

"Everyone, this is Mai, she's new," John announced in a stage whisper.

About fifty children ranging from ten to thirteen years old rushed over to greet Mai. Children of every creed and colour bowed, shook her hand and told her their names. Mai knew she had no chance of remembering any of them, but she smiled at everyone nonetheless.

What stood out about them was their pointed ears. If these were children rescued like she had been, why were their ears so pointed? Did that mean her own ears would begin to sharpen?

She touched her own ears, relieved that they were small and rounded like they had always been.

"Santa!"

One of the elf children had spotted Noll. Mai watched as several swarmed around him, begging for praise.

"They mistake him for his brother," John told her. "Identical twins you see, except for one small difference."

"Oh…"

Noll's smile looked like it was causing him pain as he thanked the children for their hard work.

"Will you come and play with us tomorrow?" one child asked, her voice permeating above the rest. Mai cocked her head to one side, curious as to how Noll would react.

"Perhaps, if I have time."

"Aw, Santa, don't be like the bad Head Elf! He never plays with us!"

"Yeah, he never plays dollies with us! Won't you play dollies with us?"

"If I have time," Noll repeated, his expression grim.

"But it's Christmas! Next Christmas Eve isn't for almost a year!"

"Well, we'll see."

"He's not good with them, huh," she commented to John.

"No. He's not. Gene was a much better Santa."

"His twin? What happened to him?"

"He… He had an accident."

Mai noted the grave tone of John's voice, it made her reluctant to ask more. But that did not stem her curiosity.

"What—"

"Mai, come on, I need to show you the rest of this place," Noll called.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you," Mai said quickly to John, pressing a piece of chocolate into his hands.

"No problem," he replied. "Come on kids, you should all be getting to bed. The sooner you sleep, the sooner Santa can come and visit."

"Yes," Noll agreed. "Off to bed, all of you."

"Santa?"

John and Mai looked around to see one of the younger children hugging Noll's leg.

"Yes?"

Noll's face suggested that he wanted to rip the child from his extremity.

"Promise you'll come and play. Even if only for five minutes?"

"I'm sure I can spare five minutes. I'll even bring Mai with me, how about that?" Noll suggested, not bothering to bend down the child's height.

"Thank you Santa!"

The child beamed up at him before sprinting off towards their bed.

"He does care about them," Mai mumbled.

"He does," John said with a sigh. "I just wish he'd show it more."

"I think he shows it in his own way."

"Bye!" Mai smiled at John. She waved as they departed, leaving John to tuck the elf children in.

"You will accompany me tomorrow."

"Okay," Mai said, still smiling. "I don't mind. They're a happy bunch."

"Yes."

"Where are you taking me now?" Mai enquired.

"Well we've just met the people who make the presents," Noll said. "How about we meet the one who mines the coal?"

* * *

 **Check out this story on youtube!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Noll led Mai to a corridor and eventually down to a cellar-like exit. She immediately felt a sweltering heat, and began to fan herself and remove her jumper.

"What is this place?" Mai asked.

"The coal mine."

"Coal mine?"

"Yes, stupid. This is where we mine coal for those who are unfortunate enough to be on the Naughty List."

"Oh."

They continued, guided by a faint light until they walked into a well lit cavern.

Standing there, dressed in a kimono with trembling arms and a pickaxe, was a young girl. Like everyone else Mai had so far met at the North Pole, she had pointed ears sticking out from her neat hair. She panted, bringing the pickaxe upwards, before slamming it down so that the black substance fell around her.

A sad feeling overcame Mai. Why was this girl working alone and in such poor conditions?

Noll crossed his arms, positioning himself against the cavern wall. He was clearly not amused, nor was he as upset as Mai.

The girl hesitated in lifting the axe again before she turned around, eyes filled with malice.

"You!" she spat, directing her attention to Noll. "You dare to grace me with your presence?"

"I think you should feel honoured to be in the same room as me," Noll replied.

"Not after what you did to me. I was so close to getting a promotion and a recommendation to have my own holiday!"

"For the wrong reasons certainly. I knew your scheme, Masako."

Mai turned her head to Masako who was fuming.

"I am not so low as to stoop to flirting with your brother for a recommendation!"

Noll remained impassive as he spoke next, "Even if that may be true, your reasoning for owning a holiday is clearly for the wrong reason. Fame isn't why we exist."

"Says you, I'm sure you're relishing in the spotlight and power, _Head Elf_!"

"Quite the opposite. I much prefer to drive you all into your early graves from behind the scenes."

Was Mai hearing them right?

"And you're doing such a great job!" she screeched, "You put me in charge of your old job!"

Noll used to mine coal? The thought of Noll doing anything but ordering others and doing little himself shocked Mai. It just seemed so wrong.

"We were short staffed, and I had to take over."

"So you get a promotion, and I end up demoted?!"

"That was not the reason. The aim of this exercise was to teach you about your own wrongdoings."

She huffed.

"Why don't you leave and take your new assistant elf out of here."

Mai squirmed under her intense gaze.

"You are obviously upset with me, unjust as it may be. Come along Mai."

"No."

Noll turned to Mai with a raised eyebrow.

"From what I hear, you're just a big jerk who didn't want to do the work yourself! How dare you put her through that?! How is this supposed to teach her anything?!"

Masako's eyes widened.

"You're a horrible Santa! You treat the people who work for you like rubbish! They're right! Your brother was the better Santa and a better person!"

Noll's stare grew distant, void as if she had purged all the life from him. He turned on his heel and left.

Mai had not meant to say that. Yes, it was something that everyone had brought up. But it was obviously a sore subject, so it felt wrong for her to join in. She didn't even know his brother.

"Thank you," Masako spoke, putting her hand on Mai's shoulder.

"Don't mention it…"

"You can call me Masako."

Mai nodded and Masako's expression grew terse.

"But you are wrong."

"Huh?"

"He was right about me… From the moment I got here, I always wanted to have my own holiday. To be the Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy, or some other deified holiday around the world… I wanted to be recognised for bringing that happiness. Everyone loves the face of a holiday..."

Mai listened as Masako continued.

"...So they would love me… He's right. I have not been focusing on what really matters about a holiday… Making children happy. I was so caught up with them loving me that I forgot that I have to love them too.

"Looking back, it could not be any more painfully obvious that until Noll banished me here, I was trying to sweeten up his brother before he... " She swallowed and looked away. "When I started mining coal, I realised that a child, presumably bad, was going to get this lump of coal and hate me. And he hates me because he was naughty… But what made him so bad?"

"I don't know. What gets someone on the naughty list? Maybe he's bullying another kid?" Mai suggested.

"...Perhaps, but what if that kid's not always bad? How many bullies only bully because someone is hurting them too? I don't know what the calculations are to determine that, but when I think about the children who get coal for Christmas… I feel really sad. They're just kids, they don't always know any better."

"Yeah…"

"I think that's why Noll put me here. To understand. I think he felt sad too when he used to work here."

"Why did he work here?"

"Didn't he say? We're short staffed, and he offered to do this."

"Now I feel really bad."

"Don't worry about it, he seems to like you. I'm sure he's not that bothered by what you said."

"But I mentioned his brother… I called him horrible things."

Masako smiled.

"He's stupid and probably won't remember." Masako dusted down her kimono.

Mai offered her a piece of chocolate, which Masako took with a smile.

"Anyway, I need to get back to work. Who knows, maybe next year's naughty list might be done away with. He's pushing for it, so maybe I won't be stuck here for too much longer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why don't you go check out the list… Mai was it?"

"Yeah, okay! Where might that be?"

Masako giggled behind her sleeve, pointing to something behind Mai.

"You're standing right in front of a map of the entire North Pole."


	8. Chapter 7

"Left, left, right," Mai recited. "Left, left, right."

She strode determinedly down the corridor until she came to a left turn. She took it.

"Left, right."

She soon came upon another left turn, followed by an immediate right. Mai began counting the doors.

"Third on the… Right?"

The third door on the right was adorned with a plaque that read: Chief List Maker.

"Well that sounds ludicrous."

Mai knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door to find a bespectacled man sitting at a desk glancing over several pieces of paper.

"Are you Yasuhara?"

"I am. And who might you be?"

"I'm new—"

"Nice to meet you, New."

Mai pouted.

"My name is Mai!"

"I thought you said your name was New? You should make your mind up."

Mai scowled and Yasuhara laughed.

"What are you doing in these parts? Is Noll trying to replace me already? I know I don't agree with him on many things but—"

"Masako said you were in charge of the Naughty and Nice lists?" Mai prompted.

"That I am," Yasuhara agreed. "How is Masako? Still rotting in the pits of hell? I mean the coal mine?"

"She's okay I guess," Mai said. "I was curious about the Naughty List."

"Want to know if you were ever on it?" Yasuhara grinned. He pulled a large ring binder from a shelf. "This is last year's list. What's your surname?"

"Taniyama."

"Taniyama," Yasuhara repeated as he ran a finger down each page. Mai peered over his shoulder and saw that the writing on the paper was miniscule.

"How can you even read that?"

Yasuhara tapped his glasses in reply.

"And you shouldn't be nosy, or you'll end up on the Naughty List. Ah, Taniyama Mai. Here you are!"

"I bet I was on the Naughty List. I never got anything since—"

"You're wrong."

"Huh?" Mai's mouth fell open in shock.

"You've always been on the Nice List, but the last few years you have been on the Miracle List… If I could ever find it. Well, at least the final versions of it," Yasuhara told her. "There are drafts throughout the year that are finalised in early December. Of course there are appeals after the deadline, but they rarely change anything due to the production process of the toys."

"So how come I never got presents?"

"You didn't write a letter to Santa," Yasuhara explained. "Besides, you're an orphan right?"

"How do you know that?"

"Noll always brings orphans home. And well, orphans usually only want one thing and it's something we struggle to give. Though I can see that Noll is trying in your case."

"Huh?" Mai frowned at Yasuhara.

"Never mind. So why are you so interested in the Naughty List?"

"Masako said Noll was trying to get rid of it."

"Ah, that." Yasuhara pursed his lips. "Yes, he's been trying to do that for a while. At first I thought it was just because he wanted to get out of the coal mine. But even out of that hell hole, he's still badgering me about it! He doesn't realise how much more strain that will put on production! Coal is easier to mine than toys are to make!"

"But that isn't fair! If the kids deserve toys then—"

"I know that, Mai. But it's not like we can recruit more workers that easily to help with toy production. Gene understood that the balance needed to be kept. Even if we did accept the removal of the Naughty List, it would take time. It's not like things can change overnight!"

"Why not?" Mai asked. Her education in business matters had been minimal. But she was thoroughly interested in learning more.

"Imagine you had to make ten cakes," Yasuhara began. "Of two types, say, vanilla and chocolate. You specialised in vanilla and your friend is better at chocolate. But suddenly no one wanted chocolate cake. You have to make ten cakes all by yourself with no help and you have to do it in the same time it usually takes to make half that amount. It would be hard, right?"

"I guess. But surely I could teach my friend how to make vanilla cake?"

"Yes, but that would take time, wouldn't it?"

Mai hummed as she thought the idea over.

But before she could ask any more questions, the door burst open and Noll strode in.

"Ah, there you are."

"Hello Noll," Yasuhara said. "Got any list changes already?"

"We've only just finished Christmas Eve, Yasuhara, I think I can give you at least a day off before we begin on next year's list."

Mai frowned at Noll, had that been humour?

"I'm not doing anything until after Boxing Day once I've finished this filing," Yasuhara muttered.

"Two days off? How indulgent of you."

"Quite." Yasuhara sighed. "Though if we could have slightly fewer last minute changes this year, it would make everything a bit easier."

"Well perhaps if you rid this institution of the Naughty List nonsense, then there would be no need for changes!"

"And put me out of a job," Yasuhara said in a low voice.

"I'm sure we can find you another job. Perhaps route optimisation…" Noll suggested.

"You will not tempt me with algorithms and computers. I'll leave that to Lin."

Mai looked from Yasuhara to Noll and smirked. As much as Yasuhara claimed that Noll was stressing him out, it did seem like they got along well.

"What are you smiling about?" Noll demanded.

Mai's eyes widened and the smile dropped off her face.

"Nothing!"

"Where are you taking her next?" Yasuhara asked. "Who hasn't she met yet?"

"Madoka is next on the list, unless she's already in bed."

"I doubt it." Yasuhara chuckled. "She's likely staying up just in case Lin needs help in any way."

Noll rolled his eyes.

"Come on Mai."

Mai hastily pushed some chocolate into Yasuhara's hands. He grinned at her in thanks.

"Bye!" Mai waved to Yasuhara before following after Noll. "So who's Madoka?"

"A complete pain in the—"

"Noll!" a new voice from behind them exclaimed. Noll stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of that voice and groaned. "No one told me you brought someone new home with you!"

* * *

 **Check out this story on youtube!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

"No one tells you anything," Noll muttered.

"You seem to be lacking in manners…I thought we made great progress last week…" Madoka retorted.

"The holiday is essentially over, I do not have to pretend anymore."

Pretend? What was he pretending for, Mai wondered.

"Then take off that coat and let your ears show."

He turned his head away, scowling.

"Didn't I teach you better? Remember lesson one of Santa 101?"

Noll rolled his eyes while Mai's face lit up in shock.

"No way," Mai muttered.

Madoka placed her hand on her hip as her lips turned into a smirk.

"Come on, Noll. What was the first lesson?" She approached, poking his chest, "Or did you _forget_?"

Mai found it quite difficult to believe that Noll could forget anything. So far, he had appeared smart and seemed to know just about everything regarding Christmas. It was truly hard to take in.

Feeling challenged, Noll spat, "The first lesson begins with the useless repetition, _ho, ho, ho_."

Madoka clapped and Mai stifled a giggle.

"Good boy! So my crash course did not disappoint!"

Despite Madoka's pleasant disposition, the tension was palpable.

"Madoka why don't you make yourself useful and show Mai the female dormitories? I want to check on Lin."

Madoka raised an eyebrow at Noll.

"Please," he added, with as much sarcasm as possible.

Madoka sighed.

"Come on Mai."

She looped her arm through Mai's and pulled her along down the corridor, out of Noll's sight.

"That boy…" Madoka muttered.

"He was so rude to you!"

"I think he does it on purpose. I know he can be polite when he wants to," Madoka mused before she grinned down at Mai. "So, why did he rescue you?"

"Well, uh…" Mai blushed, embarrassed. "I hurt his assistant elf by accident… Then he found me under a bench and he picked me up…"

"You hurt Lin?" Madoka's voice suddenly turned cold.

"I thought he was breaking into my friend's house!" Then a thought struck Mai. "But he was going in through the door… Noll made me go in through the chimney!"

Madoka laughed.

"Lin flatly refuses to go in through the chimneys! Oh Mai, I must thank you!"

"For what?" Mai asked, nonplussed.

"You hurt Lin, who is now practically bed bound."

Mai sent Madoka a puzzled expression. But Madoka just smiled mischievously back.

"Right, now this is the female dorms, I'm sure we'll have a room for you somewhere," Madoka said. There was a chart on the wall, that she checked over. "Yes, here we go! Room 89 is free."

"I get my own room?"

"Of course, everyone over the age of thirteen has the option to. Though some kids prefer to stick with their friends if they've been here a while."

"I see," Mai mumbled. "What happens when you do live here for a while? Will my ears go pointy?"

"Oh that wouldn't happen for a while yet. It takes years!"

"But they are going to go pointy?" Mai paled.

"Well of course! Now what is your favourite colour? Soon as we've got a while before production ranks up again, I'm sure I can convince a few people to help paint your room and furnish it nicely."

Mai flushed red.

"You don't have to—"

"Nonsense, it'll be fun! I think I will make Noll join in!" Madoka grinned wickedly at the very idea. Mai laughed.

Madoka led her up the stairs and down yet another corridor to room 89.

"It's not big, but you've got a beautiful view on this side."

"The sky is so pretty!" Mai gushed as she rushed to the window. "What is it?"

"Aurora Borealis," Madoka told her. "Solar winds hitting the magnetosphere. Ionisation results in the lights…"

She trailed off, realising Mai was not listening.

"It's so beautiful…" Mai turned around and Madoka saw tears running down her face. "I hope this isn't a dream. I don't want to wake up."

"Luella is going to love you," Madoka commented as she drew Mai in for a hug. "Come on, shall we go find Lin and Noll?"

Mai wiped her eyes on her sleeves and nodded.

Madoka led the way again.

"You know a lot of stuff, huh," Mai said as they walked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a teacher here," Madoka replied. "I taught Noll how to be Santa, I teach elves how to make toys and so on."

"That's really cool!"

"But I also run evening classes," Madoka went on. "So I can teach elves whatever they like!"

"Anything?"

"Well, I have a few areas of interest, but if someone picks something new, then I read up on it and help them learn too!"

Mai gaped in wonder.

"Sometimes teaching is just pointing elves in the right direction," Madoka said. She had a serene look on her face.

Madoka opened a door and gestured for Mai to enter.

"Oh Lin!" Madoka gushed, her face now beaming. "How are you? Can I get you a drink?"

Lin glared at Madoka, before scowling in Mai's direction. He was sat in a chair with his ankle propped up on a pouffe and a laptop on knees.

"Lin, leave the poor girl alone!"

"I have not done anything," Lin muttered.

"You looked at her funny."

"That is just his face," Noll said from the corner.

"Don't you insult his face," Madoka scolded.

Mai giggled to herself.

"In fact, Madoka," Lin began. "I would like a drink."

"As would I. Tea."

Madoka hummed.

"Mai? Would you like anything?"

"Can I have tea too, please?"

"Of course you can!" Madoka smiled. "I'll be back in a few."

The door shut behind her, leaving Mai with Noll and Lin.

* * *

 **Check out this story on youtube!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

"I'm really sorry... About hurting you that is," Mai said quickly.

Lin huffed in response while Noll smirked.

"Lin is more upset that he will now have Madoka fawning over him for the next few weeks."

Lin grumbled from his spot on the bed, his eyes avoiding both of them.

Mai lowered her eyes and clenched her fists. She had not meant to harm Lin, well, she had at the time. A stranger entering the house, regardless of their intent, was still trespassing.

"Lin, what were the stats for last night?"

Lin looked back to this laptop and tapped a few keys.

"Your time, as expected, was awful. PK reindeer would lessen the budget, as the live ones had to be swapped midway."

"Inevitable. They are living creatures capable of only going so fast."

"Delivery was subpar. Expected. You were quite slow."

Noll crossed his arms. Mai thought something like a pout was beginning to form on his face.

"You picked up an extra, wasting a Christmas Miracle, I might add…" Lin's eyes veered over to Mai. "Not only will she be taking room and board, require medical attention, and likely has no intention of leaving—"

Mai felt a sinking feeling in her chest. Lin really did not want her around.

"It seems very unlikely that your proposal to eradicate the Naughty List will go any further. If anything, we will have to increase our moral guidelines, resulting in a higher necessity for coal."

"That's not going to happen," Noll stated.

"Unfortunately, that's the logistics, Noll. This year has been particularly bad for the company."

"Fundraising can cover it."

"Not likely. The church has been less and less inclined to support our venture since the western market has monetised the entire holiday."

"They have an obligation under the contract set down almost—"

"There has been talk of a new contract, Noll," Lin stated. "You know this as well as I do. And if you really want to abolish the Naughty List, you've got to stop bring home strays!"

"I could leave," Mai mumbled.

Both men looked to her as she stared at her shoes.

"I'll just leave. Then I won't cost anything extra."

Mai sniffled, before turning on her heel, ducking her head and running off. She darted down several corridors, not knowing where she was going.

"Mai?"

Mai almost ran headfirst into Madoka.

"Madoka! I'm so sorry!"

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Lin doesn't want me here."

"Oh nonsense."

"He was going on about costs and Noll bringing back strays and wasting—"

"Oh that!" Madoka chuckled. "He said that every year to Eugene, who just blew him off. He has his annual moan and nothing changes."

"But—"

"Mai, you're staying. Now help me with this tea."

Madoka handed Mai one of the cups of tea and they made their way back.

"Though I'll have a bit of fun with them."

Following Madoka's instructions, Mai waited outside of Lin's office and listened.

"What on earth have you two been doing? I just saw Mai in floods of tears!"

"She ran off," Noll stated. "Lin's doing."

"Lin! What did you say to her?!" Madoka's voice demanded. Mai stifled a giggle at the sound of Lin choking.

"Nothing! I was listing the statistics as requested and making solid arguments about—"

"About not bringing home more 'strays'?"

"We are over—"

"No we are not, now stop being such a Scrooge." Madoka tutted. "I have half a mind not to give you your tea!"

"But—"

"Do you plan on apologising?"

"Well—"

"Lin?"

"Fine!"

"Mai, come in."

Mai entered, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well Lin," Madoka prompted. "Go on."

He huffed.

"I am sorry for making it seem as if the statistics regarding this Christmas were specifically aimed at you."

Madoka coughed pointedly.

"I do not want you to leave," Lin added stiffly.

"Much better," Madoka said. She handed over the tea. "Now, to address your issues. I think we do need to renegotiate deals with the churches. We have more children than ever to provide for, irregardless of the Naughty or Nice List issue. This re-negotiation has been coming ever since the Industrial Revolution! And now that China is going through their own…"

"Madoka, that could go badly for us," Lin warned.

"Or we could get the money we need! Have you got any other ideas?"

No one spoke for a moment. To fill the silence, Mai offered chocolate to Madoka and Lin, the former of which accepted, the latter of which politely declined.

"Could you look for new suppliers?" Mai asked. "For materials and stuff?"

"Possible," Madoka said, nodding.

"We could also sell the coal," Noll suggested. "Not particularly environmentally friendly, but it would be an income."

"Also, I remember a while back Eugene and Yasuhara discussing recycling scraps? To stretch resources further?"

"There we go," Madoka said, smiling happily. "Amazing what we can do when we talk about solutions and not problems!"

Lin rolled his eyes, but he smiled too.

"I'll look into these suggestions."

"Good," Noll muttered.

"Now, Noll, I ran into Luella while I was making tea and she is thoroughly disappointed you haven't seen her since you got back."

Noll groaned.

"She'll be even more offended when she realises you have not introduced her to your new friend!"

Noll downed the rest of his tea and stood up.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **Check out this story on youtube!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

They entered a warm coloured kitchen that smelt sweet, like cookies.

"Noll! Oh my dear how are you?!"

A woman with greying hair and very pointed ears threw herself onto Noll and hugged him tight.

"Hello Mother."

"Noll, my boy, how did it go?"

Mai watched as Noll turned to shake the hand of a short, chubby man.

"Fine, no major issues."

"Except Lin's accident."

"Yes, speaking of Lin's accident—" Noll turned to Mai, "— this is Mai. Mai, this is my mother, Luella, and my father, Martin."

"It's lovely to meet you dear," Luella said. She reached a hand out for Mai to shake, while Mai made to bow, before realising Luella's intention and taking her hand.

"Where did Noll find you then?"

"Streets of Tokyo, hypothermia," Noll said.

"Oh my poor dear, I'll cook you up something. You must be starving!" Luella pulled Mai deeper into the kitchen. "How about some soup? Yes?"

"Okay," Mai mumbled. She looked back at Noll, who had been engaged in conversation with Martin.

"So what happened to your parents?"

Mai spun around and smiled awkwardly at Luella.

"They died."

"I know that, dear," Luella said kindly. "We have only taken in those with nowhere else to go."

"Oh, I see. I don't remember my Dad really. He died in a car accident when I was young. Mum died from overwork a few years ago."

"And you've been homeless ever since?"

Luella had begun cutting up vegetables and throwing them in a pan to cook.

"Not quite… But close enough."

"So I'm guessing you don't have the best opinion of Christmas?"

"Well…" Mai felt guilty about being honest now that she was surrounded by it all. "No."

"It's okay dear. You're not the first that feels that way."

"It's hard to believe in something when you're alone," Mai said, trying to justify herself. "Before my parents died, Christmas was just a bit of fun. But it brought us all together. Afterwards… Everyone always had their own families. Not everyone celebrates it in Japan, but…"

"Go on," Luella coaxed as she stirred the vegetables.

"I didn't have anyone." Mai bit her lip. "Until Noll saved me, I'd forgotten it was even Christmas Eve… I'd stopped caring about it all so long ago."

She paused again, watching Luella cook.

"But being here, it makes me glad that so many people do enjoy it. That there are people for whom Christmas is a fun thing."

"You're a good girl," Luella mused. "Just let me just blitz this up."

Five minutes later and Mai and Noll were both tucking in to a bowl of freshly made soup with crusty bread.

"This bread is lovely!" Mai said through a mouthful.

"Homemade, dear."

"Really?" Mai gulped down the food.

"Oh yes, I run the kitchens! With Martin's help of course," Luella said. "Though he mainly tastes things!"

"That's so cool!"

"If you like cooking you are welcome to join us here."

"I haven't cooked anything in years," Mai admitted. "Kind of hard without an oven."

"Have you finished dear?"

"Yes."

"Would you like some more?"

"Oh no, I'm full," Mai said, shaking her hand. "It was delicious though!"

"Too full for cake?"

Mai's eyes lit up.

Luella smiled knowingly.

"What flavour would you like? We've run out of coffee cake, but I've got some yule log left and I think a bit of the carrot cake."

"Can I have some of the yule log?"

"Of course you can. Noll, would you like some?"

Noll looked ready to refuse, but at a look from his father, he replied in the affirmative.

"Just a small piece of carrot cake."

Luella beamed. She busied around the kitchen looking for plates and cutting pieces of cake.

Mai tucked into the most wonderful piece of cake she had ever eaten in her entire life.

"This is amazing."

"I can teach you how to make one if you like? If Noll can spare you from other areas," Luella said. "What do you have planned for Mai?"

"She can do what she likes," Noll replied as he cut his cake with the side of his fork.

"Oh Noll—"

"Can I try a few things? Before I decide?"

"Obviously."

Luella cleared up the empty plates.

"Well you'll always be welcome in my kitchen," she said. "You too Noll, any time you feel like getting out of that office of yours. It isn't healthy to spend so much time holed up like that."

"Mother, we live in a place that is permanently dark for four months of the year," Noll deadpanned. "You can hardly call that healthy."

"And if I had my way we'd all be living somewhere nicer, but logistics has placed us here," Luella said. "But you should be getting off to sleep soon. Or you'll ruin Christmas for everyone here by being grumpy."

"Yes, yes, we've just got a few more things to see then I'll escort Mai to her room."

"Good. We'll see you later then," Luella said. She gave Mai a quick hug and ushered them from the kitchens.

"She seems like a nice girl," Martin said, finishing his cake.

"She does, I'm glad Noll picked her up. We don't have many people here that are the boy's age."

"Please, give them at least a few months before you start planning the wedding."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't dear," Martin said, amused. "I saw how you looked at her."

"Oh but she would be perfect for Noll, wouldn't she? She's so kind hearted, like Noll, don't you agree?"

Martin sighed.

"Yes, dear, she is."

* * *

 **Check out this story on youtube!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Where are we going now?"

"The only place left," Noll answered as they walked.

Mai frowned at his cryptic answer.

"Your parents were Santa before you were, right?"

"Martin was before Gene, yes."

Mai fell silent, unsure how much she could ask without being insensitive.

"Were you born here? In the North Pole?"

Noll almost chuckled.

"No," he said, once he had regained his composure. "We were not."

"But—"

"We were born in America," Noll interrupted. "Sons of two immigrants."

"But Martin and Luella?"

"Adopted us. Let me explain."

Mai imitated zipping her mouth shut.

"We grew up near Boston, in Massachusetts. When we were seven years old, our mother drunk herself to death. Our father came home, saw our mother and just left."

Mai's mouth fell open in horror.

"We did not do very well for ourselves. Neither of us was strong enough to move our mother's body. So we lived with it decaying in the dining room. It was a long walk to the next town and we'd never been before by ourselves. So we stole food from the local farms. We had never really been to school or even learnt English properly as our parents had used Japanese at home."

Mai's mouth, if possible, dropped a little further.

"Martin found us. We were both starving, barely surviving. He brought us back here. They had been unable to conceive a child of their own so they took us in. We had never known what it was like to have real parents."

Noll sighed.

"Truth be told, Martin was initially suspicious of me as I had been on the Naughty List. When I said 'we' stole food, I meant that I did while Gene kept a lookout."

"And that's why you don't like the Naughty List…" Mai surmised.

"Can you really call a starving child 'naughty' for stealing food?" Noll shrugged. "Madoka was training to be a teacher under an old man who passed away a few years ago now. We were her first students."

Mai smiled.

"Not particularly good students, I should add. We were both intelligent children eager for knowledge, but that did not stop mischief. Gene liked to make trouble. I sometimes wondered if he did it to test the boundaries. To see how much trouble he could make before Luella and Martin threw us out. It took a long time for either of us to get used to the idea that they would not."

They turned into another corridor.

"Then, three years ago, Martin decided he wanted to retire. That year he took Gene with him on his Santa rounds. Gene was to be his replacement."

"Did that upset you?" Mai asked quickly.

"Not at all. In case you have not noticed, my general manner is not ideal for merriment."

Mai laughed as Noll gave her a small smile.

"You did alright," she mumbled.

"Thank you, but I assure you, Gene was made for the job. His temperament is much lighter, more jovial. Madoka gave him lessons and Martin trained him on the job, while I worked in the coal mine and later with other behind the scenes work as Head Elf. A position from which I learnt many of the responsibilities of Santa, just in case a stand in was required, like now."

An icy blast hit Mai in the face as Noll opened a door. He led her out into the night, pointing to a house about twenty metres away.

"What's that?" Mai yelled over the wind.

Noll mouthed something back, but Mai could not hear him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the night and into the house.

Inside was toasty and warm. The interior resembled a picture postcard cottage. There were low-slung beams and a roaring fire in the fireplace. Pictures above the mantelpiece showed a happy family on various different occasions; parties, outings and the like.

"What is this?"

"Santa's house," he said. "Perk of the job."

"You get your own house? While everyone else lives in dorms?"

"I do not like it either, but no one else seems willing to get rid of the tradition," Noll admitted. "Though while I have been in charge I have kept an open door to anyone who needs it. Except, of course, to my private room."

Mai nodded in understanding. He gestured her to take a seat on a squishy sofa.

Noll potted around and made tea.

"Why have you shown me this?"

"So you know where you may find me over the coming days if you need anything."

"But can't I just ask—"

"Of course you may ask whoever you please," Noll stated. "But sometimes having connections in high places can be helpful."

"I'll have you know that Santa's Mum likes me," Mai teased.

Noll rolled his eyes.

"Luella likes everyone."

"Really?"

"Yes. Even when someone misbehaves, she always gives them a second chance."

Mai sipped at the tea. She was starting to feel tired. A lot had happened in the last few hours.

"Why do you still live here?"

"Because this is Santa's—"

"No," Mai interjected. "Wasn't this all your brother's? Isn't it weird moving in here? So soon?"

Noll frowned at Mai.

"Why would it be weird?"

"Well, isn't your brother dead?"

* * *

 **Check out this story on youtube!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Well, isn't your brother dead?"

"No, he's not, he's just an idiot."

"What?" Mai blinked stupidly. "But the way everyone's been talking about him...?"

"Over-dramatic imbeciles." Noll sighed. "Gene was in accident. Hence my stand-in."

"What kind of accident?"

"Ask him yourself."

Noll led Mai upstairs and knocked on a door. A cheery 'come in' greeted them. They entered to find a smiling version of Noll propped up in bed.

"How did it go, Noll? Ooh, who's this? New girlfriend? Blimey I let you out of my sight for one night and—"

"This is Mai, she wants to know about your accident."

Gene had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"Right, so I was feeding the reindeer, as you do. And you know how Rudolf can get a bit bolshy when he doesn't get his fair share. Well, you don't Mai, but Noll will understand! Well he knocked into me and I fell backwards into the feedbucket and it all went downhill from there. I was covered in reindeer treats and my legs were in agony and these daft reindeer were licking me instead of getting help."

"I found him like that an hour later," Noll muttered.

Mai giggled at the story.

"Well I am glad you are not dead."

"What?"

"Everyone has been speaking about you as if you kicked the bucket," Noll said, smirking.

"Where did Noll find you anyway?" Gene asked Mai.

"Streets of Tokyo," Noll answered.

"I was asking Mai." Gene stuck his tongue out at Noll, who looked away. "So shut up or I'll start singing."

"Singing?"

"Oh yes, I have said all along that Noll should be Santa! Because of the Christmas Carols!" Much to Noll's horror, Gene began singing, "Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, born is the king of Israel!"

Mai burst out laughing.

"Because Noel sounds like Noll, right?" Gene said, obviously pleased with himself.

"I think the pain meds have gone to his head."

Mai could see that Noll was not really annoyed.

"So tell me about yourself Mai."

"What about Mai-self?"

"Everything."

"Um, not much to tell really."

"What's your surname?"

"Taniyama?"

Gene frowned and looked to Noll, who nodded.

"She's on our list…" Gene mused. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up a piece of parchment. He passed it to Mai, who took it and read it.

"Why is my name on here?"

"This is our Miracle List. It's a list of people who deserve a Christmas Miracle ," Gene told her. "However, most of what these people want are things that we cannot give."

"Like what?" Mai asked.

"Love from someone in particular, for example," Noll supplied.

"Others want things that are even more difficult," Gene said. "Like bringing back the dead."

"Oh."

Mai's cheerful disposition faltered.

"You wished for your family to come back to you," Gene went on.

"But I didn't write a letter!" Mai protested.

"No, but it is a secret that Santa always knows. Letters keep the people beneath Santa happy, so we have some kind of proof that we are asking them to make the right things," Gene said. "But in reality, Santa knows."

"But how?"

"Call it an intuition."

Mai frowned, she felt slightly violated by this knowledge.

"But you can't bring my Mum back… Or my Dad."

"No, we can't." Gene sat up a little straighter in his bed. "I struggled over the wording of your wish for a while, but I wonder... If we can't bring your family back to you, would a new family, here, be okay?"

"I-I don't understand."

Mai stepped back.

"What is there not to understand?" Noll asked, but Gene held up a hand to silence him.

"No one here at the North Pole has their real family," Gene said. "We have made one large family, if you like. We have groups within that, of course. But we all look out for each other. We want you to be part of that."

"Or, I can take you back to the streets of Tokyo," Noll said. "Or if you prefer, I can take you to a shelter."

Mai paused, for a fraction of a second, to think over what that would mean. Did she want to return to the place she had grown up in? Or stay here with people that wanted her?

"I want to stay."

"Then welcome, Mai, to the North Pole, your new home."

X~X~X

When Mai woke the next morning, she felt a cool breeze on her face. The floor beneath her felt hard. Where had she fallen asleep? In a park somewhere, right?

But when she opened her eyes, she could not see anything reminiscent of a park. No swings, no slides, no roundabouts, no sandpits...

She could see a bed with a sleeping form in it. She glanced around and spotted someone else on the floor, asleep.

Mai was curled up on a window seat. Someone had covered her with a large red jacket - Santa's jacket!

"Where am I?"

"Shh, go back to sleep."

Mai sat up. The cool breeze came from the bedroom door, that was open. The events of the previous night came flooding back to her.

"Why am I here?"

"You fell asleep while we were talking," the lump on the bed said. "Noll shoved you there and covered you up. But let him sleep a bit longer."

"Why is he on the floor?"

"Because he couldn't fit on my bed."

Mai smiled and glanced down at Noll. From her position, she could ascertain a pair of pointed ears. His dark hair failing to obscure their shape. They hadn't been like that last night, had they?

Huh, so did that mean Gene—

She turned to him, finding his ears perfectly normal like hers. But how did that make any sense?

She sighed, perhaps she would never truly know why or how the North Pole altered ear shape. She just hoped it was not painful.

Returning to the subject of her waking thoughts, she asked, "It was all real?"

"Of course it's all real."

"Will you two idiots shut up," Noll spat from the floor.

"Merry Christmas to you too Noll."

"I am not being merry until I have had at least two cups of tea."

"I'll go make some," Mai offered, beaming.

She jumped over Noll and out of the room, returning a few minutes later with four cups of tea. One for her, one for Gene and two for Noll.

Noll took the tea and drank it greedily.

"Mai, I am withdrawing your option to try out positions on site," Noll muttered.

"What, why?"

"You are going to be my personal assistant," he said. "To make me tea."

Gene laughed at Mai huffing.

"Come on, get me into a wheelchair. We have presents to open!"

"But, I don't have anything to give anyone? Except the rest of my chocolate!"

"I am totally up for chocolate for breakfast," Gene said.

"Your teeth will rot," Noll said, scowling. Mai offered them both the remaining pieces of her chocolate bar. Gene took a piece, but Noll refrained. "You finish it."

Mai pouted up at him until he rolled his eyes and broke the remaining bit in half for them to share.

"Thank you."

The trio departed from Santa's house together to find the rest of their family, to celebrate Christmas together.

A very Merry Christmas Miracle indeed.

* * *

 **Check out this story on youtube, it's called Christmas Miracles by the GhostHuntHQ!**

 **A super, wonderful, thank you to Samantha-Girlscout who helped edit this project and left so much wonderful feedback! She's great! You should totally read her works as well as follow her on tumblr. ;)**

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed this story! It was lots of fun to make!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review~**


End file.
